Demons of Our Pasts
by Redbird O'Howe
Summary: What if the Host characters were all nuts and in an asylum? This is their trials and tribulations as they go through their lives in a crazy house.


** I know I have way too many stories going as it is, but I needed to write this.**

Another day in the ward. No matter what the doctor said, Ian knew he was going to be there for a while. At least he had some friends, or it would be a pretty lonely existence**. **

His first few months were until he met the others staying with him. He found that as messed up as his past was, he wasn't alone. Not by a long shot.

Jared Howe had been there for approximately 3 years before Ian had gotten there. Jared had been placed in when he killed his girlfriend when she became 'possessed' by an alien.

Melanie Stryder got there only a few months after Jared. She had a split personality disorder. She was always talking to a voice in her head and it sometimes took hold of her and made her do things, or at least that's what she told people.

Lacey had been induced about 2 years ago. She told people she saw monsters and needed to kill them all before they could take over the world.

Kyle and he had been put in only 7 months ago. Mental illness ran in their family, so finding that the O'Shea brothers shared a condition wasn't very surprising. They had extreme anger. If anyone crossed them, they'd see to it that that person paid dearly for it. They would take turns torturing and killing them. Most of their days here, they were all loopy on medication, but recently, Ian had been able to be taken off the sedatives since he was learning to control his anger a little better.

Lily had extreme OCD to the point where she would become physically sick if things weren't exactly right.

However, the man who had been there longest was named Jeb. He was just really a crazy old coot. He wasn't violent or anything, his kids just didn't want to take care of him any longer, so they placed him there.

There were others there, but that was Ian's inner circle. They had all grown really close, so that's why when they heard they were getting a new roommate, they weren't all that thrilled.

They'd been sitting around all day just lounging when the nurse walked in with a new girl trailing behind.

"Everyone, this is Wanda. She'll be staying in the room with Melanie, since Trudy is no longer with us. I want you all to be nice to her and get along."

Everyone remained silent and kept on staring. Wanda was becoming more and more uncomfortable and diverted her gaze to the white tile flooring that was so common in hospitals.

This was her first time in an asylum, and she was expecting screaming people in straight jackets throwing themselves against padded walls. Instead, she got normal enough people just watching TV and playing ping-pong. Not that she was complaining or anything.

The nurse showed Wanda to her room and she placed her duffle bag on the bed. She heard the door creak back open and jumped. She spun around to be met with a sparkling sapphire gaze. He approached and her heart began racing.

"Hi. I'm Ian. I saw you walk in a few minutes ago and thought I'd take it upon myself to say hello."

He extended his hand, but Wanda shied away. She avoided any eye contact as well.

He curled his finger into a fist when he realized she wasn't going to say anything. He hated being ignored and she was testing his temper. He took a few deep breaths before continuing.

"So Wanda, you seem awful quiet. Are you always this shy, or just around me?"

Once again, he went unanswered. When she had walked in, he had found himself short of breath as she was the most beautiful girl he'd seen. He wanted an excuse to talk to her, but it seemed like a huge mistake now.

"Ya know what, this was a huge waste."

He turned to leave, when a soft hand brushed his arm. He turned back around to see her looking up through her curly blonde hair.

"I-It was nice t-to meet you, I-Ian."

He gave a small smile and walked out of the room. For the first time in a long time, he couldn't wait for dinner and another chance to see her again.

oOo

It was 7:00 and everyone sat at the tables in the cafeteria. Ian was looking for Wanda and noticed her sitting alone at a table. He walked over to sit with her instead.

When he sat at the table, she jumped again.

"You're an excited little thing, aren't you?"

She gave a gentle shake of her head and kept her gaze at the floor. She doubted she could become any more acquainted with it than she already was.

Ian's group began coming over and they all sat at the table. They made sure to give her her space, understanding the feelings she was probably having.

They all began chatting again and introducing themselves.

"I'm Melanie and this is my boyfriend Jared."

She was confused when she didn't get an answer.

"It's alright Mel, she's not a huge talker." Ian supplied.

Wanda was rather grateful he was there to let people know. She always felt really bad when people thought she was rude, but she just couldn't talk to people openly without becoming sick. She was also grateful that they weren't crowding her. That was until two other boys came over.

They sat practically on top of her and she could barely breathe.

"Hey babe. I'm Aaron and this is Brandt. And you would be?"

She honestly tried. She wanted to be able to just sit there and talk like a normal person, like the rest of them, but she just couldn't do it. She was shaking at this point and knew that if she didn't get out of there, something bad would happen.

"Can't you guys just get out of here?" Melanie grumbled.

Wanda got up to leave when Brandt grabbed her arm.

"He asked you a question. You shouldn't be rude."

She didn't know what to do at that point so she just closed her eyes and stood there.

Ian got up at that point.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. Let her go."

Brandt tightened his grip making her whimper.

"Make me." He said.

Ian started swinging and had the upper hand until Aaron got involved. Kyle seeing his brother starting to lose, got involved. One O'Shea was bad enough, but two and you knew someone was going to die.

Several nurses came rushing out and were quick to administer sedatives among the boys and examine them to make sure there weren't any serious injuries. Well at least on Aaron and Brandt. Aside from a broken nose, Kyle was fine and Ian was spotless.

They were taken back to their rooms and Wanda was quick to rush back to hers before anyone noticed her.

She got into bed, exhausted from the long day. If this was an average

day for them, she wasn't looking forward to the rest.

**So, I know I have way too many stories as it is, but I had to do this one. Like seriously. It was a necessity. **


End file.
